In the vending of relatively low-priced items, it has now been the practice for a substantial period of time to package several of one type of item for sale together with the objective of increasing the size of the transaction. Bottles of soft drink have been sold in this way for a number of years, and many types of packaging have been devised, the emphasis, as would be expected, having been on low price for the package, as well as convenience and economy in space in the unfilled condition.
With the advent of relatively inexpensive sheet plastic having a suitable degree of both rigidity and flexibility, the design of hitherto unavailable types of packages has become possible. Moreover, the market for such types of packaging has increased, due to the fact that small containers of alcoholic beverages are now being vended. The present invention is directed to an inexpensive, lightweight and secure case suitable for storing and carrying a number of aligned bottles.